O Fotografo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era uma sessão de fotos com J2 e Misha. Parecia que estava indo tudo muito bem, não fosse o fotógrafo... Baseado em fotos e fatos reais. Padackles. Slash


**O FOTÓGRAFO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **(Baseado em fatos/fotos reais)**

 **Disclaimer:** Claro que J2 não me pertencem (longo suspiro), mas ficwriters cometem essas loucuras com esses pobres rapazinhos.

 **Nota Inicial:** De repente, ser ficwriter de RPS desses dois virou maratona! Todo dia é um plot! As recentes fotos da Rogue, as montagens, os surtos no twitter. A coisa toda está maníaca! Fiz a fanfic em uma hora, aproximadamente, então não esperem uma obra de arte. É engraçada? Não faço a menor ideia. Não sei se está incrível, maluca, boa, ruim, só sei que eu precisava escrever porque o mundo Padackles está num furacão de novidades TODO SANTO DIA. Leiam por sua conta e risco porque a coisa tá punk.  
Colaboração da Ana Ackles para me surtar por DM no twitter.

* * *

A sessão de fotos estava quase acabando. Luzes, maquiagem, iluminação bem feita, equipe de apoio, os atores pareciam de bom humor.

Pareciam.

Sorrisos, poses, conversas, barulho do obturador da máquina profissional, novas poses, mais um tanto de luzes, mais maquiagem e música para dar um tom às fotos.

O clima parecia ser bem descontraído e tranquilo.

Parecia.

Havia um daqueles homens com um olhar sério quando não estava posando seus sorrisos de modelo. Havia um daqueles homens que lançava desafios mudos para uma única pessoa naquela sala.

"Deixa eu tirar mais uma. Olhe para a câmera. Faça um ar de perdido como se esperasse ser perdoado." O fotógrafo pediu a Jared Padalecki.

"Como se eu estivesse implorando?" Jared perguntou, solícito.

"Exatamente!" O fotógrafo ajustou as lentes e disparou uma e outra vez. Variadas fotos. "Você realmente namora com a câmera." Comentou impressionado com os olhos, os ombros largos, o sorriso e aqueles cabelos!

"Quer um ensaio somente com ele? Nós podemos ir embora." Jensen Ackles comentou com ar falsamente doce e compreensivo.

"Uh, não, estou somente aproveitando o momento." O fotógrafo sorriu.

"Aproveite bem o momento." Jensen Ackles sorriu de volta, mas havia algo mortal e destrutivo no sorriso dele. Assim que Jared se aproximou, passou os braços pelos ombros dele, o que não foi muito fácil porque Padalecki era mais alto, mas Jensen sabia ficar "enorme" quando estava tomado por seu lado protetor.

Ou ciumento.

Misha conteve uma gargalhada. Aquele fotógrafo não sabia no que estava se metendo, ou onde queria se meter.

"Do que você está rindo?" Jensen volveu o olhar para Misha e para o americano de Boston foi como ver o ártico em pleno inverno.

Avassalador ciúme.

"Jensen... Não é nada." Jared estava ligeiramente incomodado. Sem graça e dando risinhos de quando em vez. Sabia muito bem como Jensen era. Passava a mão pelos cabelos sem parar, sentindo a presença forte do marido ao lado dele.

"Olha, se você quiser, eu falo com ele." Misha entendia a situação, mas estava quase tendo um ataque de riso. "Céus, como você é ciumento!" Murmurou para Jensen. "Dez anos e você ainda é ciumento... Deixe de ser bobo. Ninguém ama você mais que o Jared, acho que nem sua mãe!"

Jensen estreitou o olhar pensando se enforcar Misha Collins não seria ótima ideia. "Eu sei!"

"Foi só um deslize." Padalecki se desenroscou do quase abraço e começou a ajeitar algum problema imaginário no paletó igual ao de Jensen para as fotos finais.

"Eu sei que deslize ele quer. Deslizar a mão no seu pau, é isso que ele quer! Provavelmente não apenas a mão!" Jensen falava entredentes, lançando olhares furiosos para o fotógrafo.

"Mas... Jensen... Eu não fiz nada." Jared estava começando a querer rir também. Era simplesmente hilário ver Jensen perder a pose de seguro, senhor da razão, macho alfa.

"Você não precisa fazer nada. Basta olharem para você para terem ideias. É sempre assim. Depois ficam falando que eu quem sou o mais bonito, o sedutor, o incrível."

"Eu sou mais acessível, deve ser isso." Jared falou baixo.

"Mas isso não dá a ninguém o direito de achar que pode tocar em você!" Jensen quase espumava.

"Foi sem querer, Jensen, por favor." Jared sabia que não fora, mas não queria piorar tudo.

Ackles respirou fundo. "Vamos logo acabar com isso."

Jensen foi para o local designado e seu rosto de pura fúria foi algo que fez o fotógrafo engolir em seco. Sentiu-se intimidado e ameaçado pelo olhar daquele homem sem ele ter dito nenhuma palavra.

"Que tal uma pausa?" O fotógrafo batera algumas fotos, mas realmente não estava nada confortável. "Talvez uma música mais calma."

"Talvez um réquiem?" Jensen olhou para o teto. Céus, estava passando dos limites e sabia. (1)

"Hein? O que é um réquiem? Posso procurar." O fotógrafo tinha o semblante ligeiramente preocupado.

"Um tipo de música country. Hum, precisamos de uma pausa. Uns vinte minutos?" Jared viu o fotógrafo concordar, deu um dos seus sorrisos e foi até Jensen, encarando-o. "Quer parar com isso?"

Ackles não disse nada. Apenas olhou de volta arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços.

"Eu vou... Beber água." Misha que não ia ficar ali. Já aprendera há alguns anos que alguns momentos eram apenas daqueles dois, inclusive os ruins, os difíceis, os complicados.

Jared encheu os pulmões de ar, ficando ainda maior do que já era, fazendo Jensen se distrair um tanto. "Jensen, o sujeito é profissional, ele só disse que eu era muito maior do que ele pensava, mais simpático, e tentou melhorar as fotos."

"Sei. E foi conferir se você era maior tomando o lugar da figurinista e indo ajustar os bolsos da sua calça que, segundo ele, estavam estufados? Conta outra, Jared! Ele passou a mão em cima do seu pau!" Estava quase gritando. Quase.

"Quer falar baixo? Vão pensar que você é um doido psicopata! Bem, às vezes até que parece, mas não é bem nisso que quero me concentrar agora. Que tal terminarmos a sessão de fotos sem ninguém morto? Só hoje?" Jared queria, queria muito, ficar sério, mas não aguentou. Começou a rir, de nervoso, pelo ridículo da situação, por estarem brigando feito dois namoradinhos adolescentes. "Cara, eu casei com você! Há anos!"

"Fala baixo! Quer anunciar no Times?" Jensen revirou os olhos, irritado e divertido ao mesmo tempo, se é que alguém podia se sentir daquele jeito. "Talvez eu tenha exagerado."

"Talvez? Amor, eu pensei que você ia pular em cima dele."

"Prefiro pular em cima de você."

"Ainda bem."

"E, por favor, não faça aquela cara, você quase capou o cara só olhando."

"Eu não tinha uma faca, ficou na outra calça."

Ficaram se olhando um tanto e então começaram a rir.

"Eu vou falar com ele." Jared chegou mais perto de Jensen e olhou em redor para se certificar de que realmente todo mundo saíra do estúdio para a tal pausa. Deu um selinho longo no loiro.

"Acho que não precisa. É que eu... Eu me perco de preocupação." Jensen retomou sua postura mais profissional.

"Você se mata de ciúme."

"Preocupação." Jensen insistiu.

"Não vai admitir?" Jared agora estava se divertindo.

"Não tenho nada para admitir. Acho que podemos continuar."

Padalecki se aproximou novamente e segurou-o pela cintura.

"É bom mesmo que você não tenha ciúme porque ele pode até passar a mão, mas você pode pegar, chupar, lamber, sentar em cima, cavalgar e depois pode até meter fundo na minha bunda. Agora vamos apenas terminar isso que estou ficando com tesão e quero ir pra cama com você mais tarde e não é para dormir."

"Você está ficando com tesão. E eu faço o que com isso aqui?" Jensen estava completamente duro e apertado dentro das calças.

"Pense em você transando com um wendigo..." Padalecki fez cara de inocente.

"Você quem tem essas fantasias loucas!" Jensen ajeitou o pinto com a mão, mas estava difícil. "Seu filho da mãe!"

"Tem um banheiro ali atrás." Jared nem perguntou nada, arrastou Jensen quase na velocidade do som e se enfiaram no pequeno cubículo, na verdade um lavabo, onde mal cabiam os dois.

"O que..." Jensen gemeu com Jared baixando suas calças já que quase nunca usava cueca.

"Alívio garantido ou sua ereção de volta." Padalecki engoliu o falo do marido e lhe aplicou um dos boquetes mais intensos que Jensen já recebera em toda sua vida. Estava impossível pensar, respirar, se mover, se equilibrar. O corpo inteiro de Jensen tensionou com as mãos enormes de Padalecki apertando as suas nádegas, forçando o membro duro dentro da boca gulosa. Quase não havia barulho, pois Padalecki estava concentrado em dar uma bela de uma mamada e não em lamber.

Após alguns momentos, uma das mãos do texano de San Antonio deslizou para as bolas do loiro, manipulando-as com perícia enquanto ele se encarregava de sua própria ereção com a outra mão.

Diziam que um homem levava em torno de sete minutos para atingir o clímax.

Isso se esse homem não estivesse sendo chupado por Jared Padalecki porque em cinco minutos Jensen se segurava para não gemer muito alto dentro do cubículo, sentindo seu orgasmo deixando-o mole e completamente encalorado.

Isso se esse homem não estivesse chupando Jensen Ackles porque em cinco minutos Jared se segurava para não gemer muito alto dentro do cubículo, sentindo seu orgasmo deixando-o mole e completamente encalorado.

Arfaram juntos, em silêncio e finalmente Jared se ergueu, sorrindo, satisfeito. Pegou uma toalha, umedeceu-a e ajeitou-se o melhor que podia, pois agora estava bem suado. Fez o mesmo com Jensen e beijou-o calmamente.

"Acho que precisamos sair daqui. Temos uma sessão de fotos para terminar." Jensen ronronou.

"Ficou calmo agora?" Jared respirou fundo. Fora enlouquecedor, intenso.

Íntimo.

"Completamente."

"Ciumento." Jared saiu de lá se abanando, ajeitando a roupa e sabendo que todo mundo ia notar, mas não estava nem aí. A roupa bem amarfanhada agora.

"Cuidadoso e preocupado." Jensen insistiu.

"Certo. Ciumento." Jared arrancou o paletó e abriu a camisa bem a tempo de ser visto por todo mundo que voltava para seus devidos lugares.

"Acho que precisamos aumentar o ar condicionado." Misha sugeriu pegando algumas toalhinhas úmidas numa caixa e dando para Jared, não dizendo coisa alguma sobre ele e Jensen estarem suados, avermelhados e amassados. Deveria ter sido uma transa de reconciliação e tanto.

"Uma turbina de avião se for para acabar com o calor desse aí." Jensen sorriu intensamente para Jared.

"Eliminar o motivo talvez fosse melhor? Não?" Padalecki provocou rindo um tanto.

"Não." Foi a resposta do loiro que encarou o fotógrafo com ar de quase desprezo. Jared era dele. De mais ninguém.

O fotógrafo? Não estava entendendo nada...

* * *

Observação: (1) réquiem - substantivo masculino

1\. _litur_ prece que a Igreja faz para os mortos.

2\. _mús_ composição sobre o texto litúrgico da missa dos mortos cujo introito começa com as palavras latinas _requiem aeternam_ ('repouso eterno').

* * *

Muito obrigada aos que lerem e, será que dá pra me surtar mais com algum review? Obrigada! *_*


End file.
